Methods for analyzing biological objects, for example, methods for analyzing cells, cell clones, bacteria or other biological objects, continue to be used. Examples of applications in which it is desirable to analyze biological objects with respect to their properties or behavior include the determination of reactions to active substances, drug resistance, the detection of pathological states such as sepsis, and the determination of compatibility of active substances and chemicals.
For reasons of reproducibility and reliability, it can also be desirable to carry out measurements on a plurality of biological objects and/or to repeatedly measure the same biological object. For example, it can be desirable to detect reactions or resistance to a plurality of active substances or to observe reactions over a prolonged period. In such measurements on a plurality of biological objects and/or repetitions of measurements on the same object, temporal factors can be particularly significant. By means of measurements repeated over time, one can carry out serial measurement, also referred to in the art as monitoring.